The Trouble with Journal's
by Malfoy218
Summary: Draco is having a hard life. But what happens when he gets thrown into an alternate world and Harry has to come and resue him? Read and find out.
1. The Mix Up

Chapter One: The Mix Up

_28 years earlier, Malfoy Manor_

"But my lord what do you want me to do with these?" Lucius asked holding up two identical journals.

"I want you to protect them. This is one of my horcux's." Voldemort said pointing to the journal that said 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' on the back. "Give this to your child when they get older and tell him/her to protect it with his/her life. This will be his/her first task to prove him/herself to me. Hide the other one in the spot marked on this map." Voldemort said trusting a map into Lucius's hands.

However Lucius ended up messing up and eleven years later he placed the real horcux into Ginny Weasley's caldron. Giving his son, Draco the fake horcux. Draco constantly wrote in the fake journal and always kept it with him. Harry repaired the journal once Voldemort was defeated and wrote in it when ever he could. Also always keeping it with him.

_AN: I know this is a short chapter but the next will be longer. Remember that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the mind of J.K. Rowling. And be sure to look for my other fic What Could of Happened which is also going to be posted soon._

_-Malfoy218_


	2. Somewhere Else

_AN: The first chapter is more of a prologue. This is where the real story starts._

Chapter Two: Somewhere Else

_28 years later: Malfoy Manor_

A loud ringing sounded in the bedroom of the now only remaining Malfoy, Draco. Grumpily he waked the buzzer on his alarm clock and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. A loud crack sounded into the room and when Draco opened his eyes his house elf, Jack was standing there with a tray of food and orange juice.

"Good morning Master Malfoy! Hows are you today?" Jack asked.

"Same as always Jack. Thank you for the breakfast tray but I told you that you didn't have to do this. I prefer to cook my own meals. I honestly don't know why you won't just let me free you." Draco said.

"Oh, no Master Draco, sir. Jack loves to serve you. Plus I made a promise to Dobby that I would stay no matter what happened and I never break a promise sir." Jack said with a bow.

"You always did look out for me!" Draco laughed.

"I still do Master Draco. Jack doesn't like that the Ministry won't let you become an Auror. After all you dids help outs in the wars." Jack said.

"Yes, well if it weren't for my father mucking up the Malfoy name I'd probably be an Auror. But no I got stuck working in the Department of Mysteries. It seems that even with Lucius dead he's still ruining my life." Draco sighed.

"Master Draco, Jack thinks that you ares the bests they got theres!" Jack said.

"Thanks! This food is really great by the way. I love the way you made the eggs. I usually burn them." Draco said gulping down the food and orange juice.

"Jack thanks Master Draco for the compliment." Jack said.

"No problem! Now I've got to get ready fro my wonderful job!" Draco said throwing his hands up in the air for dramatic effect as he got up from the bed and walked into his walk in closet.

"Jack will leave Master to get ready then. I put thes Prophet on the side desk." Jack said grabbing the tray and heading toward the door.

"Great!" Draco said from the closet and walked over to his little table desk to look at the Daily Prophet. Immediately a frown appeared on his face. The main article in the Prophet was about none other than Harry Bloody Potter.

Harry Potter Does It Again!

_Harry James Potter, leader of the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic, has done it again! He has managed to capture the last of the rouge Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, aunt to ex-suspected Death Eater and last living heir to the Malfoy name, Draco Malfoy. Potter and his team were on location in Germany, where they were looking for Theodore Nott, who escaped from Azkaban the previous week, when he stumbled upon Lestrange. Lestrange was apparently heading into a German pub when Harry and his team surrounded her. Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley said: "The Ministry couldn't be more proud of our young Harry (26). First he took down the Dark Lord and now he has caught the last of his followers. We believe that Nott will turn up and be caught within the next week. After all there's nothing our Harry can't do." And truly there is nothing he can't do._

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

"Of course they praise their Golden Boy Auror. Yeah well there's one thing about their Precious Golden Boy they don't know. He's gay." Draco yelled at the picture of Harry which just smiled back at him. Draco could easily remember how he found out that Potter was gay. It was a week after graduation and Draco and Blaise (who had been dating at the time) decided to go out to their favorite gay club 'The Birdcage'. While they were at the club Draco began to dance with random blokes while Blaise went to grab some beers. As he was dancing he closed his eyes to move better to the beet. He remembered that he all of sudden began grinding with some guy. He wanted to open his eyes but he was to into the song. When the song ended he and the other guy opened their eyes. Draco was shocked to see and know that he had just been grinding with Harry Potter. Harry on the other hand bolted right out of the club when he saw Draco, before Draco could even say anything. When Blaise came back Draco told him about how he had just been dancing with Harry and Blaise began to laugh. They made several jokes through out the night about Harry being in a gay club. However, when Draco saw Harry at the Ministry he never said anything.

"So he caught another Death Eater big deal. I bet his friends don't even know that he's gay. Oh I could just picture the Weasel's face. Now that is something I would like to see." Draco said as he picked out a pair of black pants and boots and a black T that had 'I know I'm good lookin! To bad I'm Gay!' written on it and an emerald green robe to wear over it. Then he walked in to his bathroom and put his blonde hair into spike formations with gel and put black eyeliner on his eyes. He looked pretty damn hot and did a couple of poses in front of the mirror before saying out loud "If my father could see me now!"

Feeling that he was as ready as he would ever be he grabbed his bag and headed down to the kitchen.

"Hey Jack, I'm leaving and should be back late tonight. Got a lot of work to do. Don't wait up ok?" Draco said.

"As you wish Master Malfoy!" Jack said with a bow.

"I thought I told you to cut that out! Bye!" Draco said with a laugh and walked out of the kitchen and then the front door.

_Ministry of Magic_

Draco arrived at the Ministry at exactly ten o'clock. He walked up to the front desk and placed his wand down for inspection.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! Here for another day of work?" asked the receptionist.

"Unfortunately. So does my wand pass the inspection, Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Yes. You know Draco you really do need to find your self a guy." Pansy said.

"Oh not this again Pans. I told you I'm not ready for another relationship yet." Draco sighed.

"Draco it's been five years since you and Blaise broke up. You need to get back out there before all the good ones are gone. You know I heard Potter is homosexual and that he just broke up with his boyfriend Oliver Wood." Pansy said.

"I told you Pans…..Wait did you just say that Potter's gay?" Draco asked.

"Yes but I thought you knew. Blaise told me that you saw in a club some years back." Pansy said.

"I did but I didn't know he was openly gay. You think they would be writing about it in the Prophet. How you'd find out anyway?" Draco said.

"Oh, Hermione told me. She thinks that you two should hook up and all. She said something about all that sexually tension being built up for so long that it may be good for you to just have it out already." Pansy said as Draco frowned.

"Leave it to Granger to have to go and get all up in other people's business. I'm not interested in Potter or anyone for that matter. So you can tell Granger that I said fuck it." Draco said.

"Jesse Draco no need to go and get all hot and bother about it. It was just a suggestion." Pansy said.

"Yeah well you can tell your little friend I don't need any suggestions. Honestly Pansy when did you and Granger become good friends?" Draco said.

"Draco you know exactly when. The war changed a lot of people even you." Pansy said pointedly.

"I didn't change that much. So how are things with you and Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Great! Actually he proposed!" Pansy said showing Draco her engagement ring.

"That's great Pans. I'm really happy for you. So when's the wedding?" he asked.

"In six months. And you better be there." Pansy said wagging a finger at Draco.

"I'll be there." Draco said just as the door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey!" Draco and Pansy said.

"Granger I would appreciate it if you would keep your nose out of other people's love lives." Draco said and then walked off toward the elevators.

"What's up his ass?" Hermione asked Pansy.

"He's just in a foul mood as always and I think that the fact that Blaise left him for you still bothers him." Pansy said.

"It's been five years!" Hermione said.

"I know but I think Blaise really hurt him. Plus it doesn't help that he married you as well." Pansy said with a frown.

"Well it's not my fault that Blaise and I are attracted to one another and love each other." Hermione said huffily.

"I know." Pansy said.

"This is why we have got to get him together with Harry. I just know their right for one another." Hermione said.

"I agree." Pansy said.

"So then everything's ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and right on schedule." Pansy answered.

"Excellent!" Hermione said as both girls exchanged evil grins.

_Department of Mysteries_

"_The nerve of those two trying to hook me up with Potter. Ha! Potter! As if that would ever happen. And now I'm going to have to see him at Pansy's wedding to the Weasel because he will no doubt be the Weasel best man. Oh that's just great. Pansy probably just want's me to go so she can try and hook us up. Fat chance!"_ Draco thought as he walked down the long hallway and then stopped at the door with his name on it. As he turned the knob on the door he was suddenly falling in mid air until he finally landed on a white sandy beach.

"What the fuck! This isn't my office." Draco said out loud but more to himself.

"Hello………Hello……..Hello……" he yelled but received no answer.

"Fuck! Why is it always me!" he said. He got up wiped the sand off his pants and began to look around. The fact that he was on some deserted island became obvious in a madder of minutes and he silently cursed his luck. He spent the next six hours of the morning or afternoon searching the island for any signs of other human life but found none. Knowing that he was going to be here for quite some time, he built a shelter and went to look for anything edible. Once he was done he walked back to the spot where he had first entered this strange island. Grabbing his bag which lay to the right of him, he pulled out the journal that his father gave him when his was twelve. How stupid his father had been. Draco was told that this was the journal and horcux of Lord Voldemort and that Voldemort himself had picked him before he was born to protect it. To bad his father fucked up and ended up put the real horcux into the Weaslet's caldron back in second year. Man was his father thick. Draco remembered how mad the Dark Lord had been at his father when he came back. Lucius never stood a chance. Draco on the other hand at the end of six year and after Dumbledore's death decided that he wasn't going to fuck up his life and went to work for the order. It took another whole three years before the stupid git, Voldemort was finally defeated. So he took out the journal and did the only thing he could to pass the time, write.

_AN: Well let me know what you think. I'll post the next chapter soon. It's called 'Conversations from the Other Side'. Here's a taste:_

"_Harry did you hear that Pansy and Ron are getting married?" Hermione asked as she walked into his office._

"_Yeah I did. Ron has made me best man." Harry said as he got up from his desk to hug Hermione._

"_Good. I was hoping he would. Anyway the reason I'm here is that Arthur would like to see you in his office." Hermione said._

"_Oh, ok. Tell him I'll be right up, I just have to finish some paper work." Harry said._

"_Alright." Hermione said and walked to the door._

"_You know Mione Mr. Weasley couldn't have picked a better Vice Mistress then you." Harry said._

"_Thanks." Hermione said and left to give Harry's message to the Minister._

_Well there's a taste of the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll update as soon as I can._

_-Malfoy218_


	3. Conversations from the Other Side

Chapter Three: Conversations from the Other Side

_Auror Head's Office_

Harry sat at his desk, head hung over thousands of papers. He was signing them all as quickly as he could.

"Hey mate, did you hear that Nott's been spotted near the Leaky Caldron?" Neville asked as he was walking by Harry's open door.

"No, that's great news Neville. Do we have a team out looking for him?" Harry asked as he looked up from his paper work.

"Actually he's already been caught. They say he's being brought back to Azkaban as we speak. He and Lestrange will be getting the kiss later in the week." Neville said.

"That's good to hear. Thanks for telling me." Harry said.

"No problem. I'll leave you to your work then." Neville said as he walked away. Harry yelled a quick bye and then turned his head back to his paper work. About ten minutes later Hermione knocked on the door.

"Hey, can I have a word," she said once Harry nodded for her entrance.

"Sure, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew that um…….well" Hermione said before she was interrupted by Harry.

"Mione is this about trying to hook me up with Malfoy?" he said.

"What! How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy started on me this morning and I told her the same thing I'm going to tell you. NO WAY IN HELL!" Harry said.

"Oh, fine but I think you two would be good together." Hermione said.

"Hermione, what on earth would make you think that?" Harry asked shocked.

"Sexual tension!" Hermione said which made Harry burst out laughing.

"Sexual tension! You think that there is sexual tension between Malfoy and me?" Harry asked between fits of laughter but stopped when Hermione shook her head in confirmation. "Hermione, the only tension that is between me and Malfoy is hate and nothing more." Harry said. Hermione seeing that it was no use changed the subject. Besides later Harry would have a totally different opinion.

"So, Harry did you hear that Pansy and Ron are getting married?" she asked.

"Yeah I did. He made me his best man." Harry said.

"Good I was hoping he would. Anyway the reason I'm here is that Arthur would like to see you in his office." Hermione said.

"Oh, ok. Tell him I'll be right up, I just have to finish some paper work." Harry said.

"Alright." Hermione said and walked to the door.

"You know Mione, Mr. Weasley couldn't have picked a better Vice Mistress than you." Harry said.

"Thanks." Hermione said and left to Harry's message to the Minister.

Harry finished the rest of his paper work thirty minutes later and headed up to see Arthur. He knocked on the door and received a 'come in' from Arthur.

"You needed to see me Minister?" Harry asked as he took a seat in front of Arthur's desk.

Arthur who had been signing some Azkaban forms looked up. "Ah, Harry my boy, yes I did. I take it that Longbottom told you the news about Nott?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Good. Well then I just wanted to congratulate you on capturing Lestrange. Did you see the article in the Prophet?" Mr. Weasley asked beaming.

"Yes, thank you so much for what you said. It really wasn't necessary." Harry said and he secretly wished that Mr. Weasley said nothing at all. He hated all the publicity. It was hard enough to get Rita Skeeter not to print an article about him being gay.

"Oh, good I'm glad you liked it." Mr. Weasley said just as his son burst into the room.

"Hey, Harry, dad can you page Pans for me and find out if that prat Malfoy checked in yet?" Ron asked as Mr. Weasley magically paged Pansy.

"What's the problem with Malfoy?" Harry asked though he really didn't care.

"The stupid git was supposed to be here an hour and a half ago. I hate to say it but he's never been late once and he had a very important project to start on." Ron said.

"Well, Ron, Pansy said he checked in at his normal time. Did you check his office?" Mr. Weasley asked his son.

"Of course and he's not there!" Ron said frantically.

"You know Ron; it would be just like Malfoy to play some kind of joke on you." Harry said.

"Yeah I know that Harry. But as much as I hate to admit it he's changed and for ten years he's always been here on time, never took a sick day, its just not like him." Ron sighed.

"I'm sure he'll turn up Ron." Harry said patting his best mate on the back.

"Yeah I hope so. He's the best we got down there. You know how many we caught and put in Azkaban because of him." Ron said. Harry hated that Ron brought that up. It was because of Draco, that Harry was able to defeat Voldemort in the first place. He didn't like talking about the war because he knew that Draco should get more credit then he was.

"Yeah I do!" Harry said with a sigh. "I'm going to go finish the rest of that paper work." Harry said quickly getting up and leaving. He had a feeling he was going to be hearing a lot about Malfoy in the next few days. To bad he didn't know how right he was.

_A week later at the Ministry_

Harry was walking into the Ministry and was shocked to find it in an up roar. He walked over to Pansy and put his wand down for inspection.

"Hey Pans. What's the cause of distress this morning?" he asked but Pansy didn't get a chance to say anything because Hermione had just burst in.

"HARRY, THANK GOD I FOUND YOU!" Hermione said trying to catch her breath.

"What's the matter Mione?" Harry asked.

"Draco, he's been gone for a week now. No one's seen him. Pansy, Ron and I became worried Monday when he didn't show up. So we paid a visit to the Manor and his house elf said the last time he saw Draco, he was coming here." Hermione said.

"Are you telling me that Malfoy is missing?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Hermione said.

"Harry I know he hasn't treated you the best but this is not like him. Even Ron's worried." Pansy said.

"Alright, I'll try and figure out what's going on. Let me go home for an hour or two and then I'll come back, ok!" Harry said.

"Ok." Hermione and Pansy said.

_Harry's Flat_

Man this was weird. Why would Malfoy all of a sudden just disappear? Maybe it was a trick to try and get the two of them together. No Pansy and Hermione both looked shaken. Harry couldn't take it any more. He went to his desk and pulled out the old horcux. Now there's something you have to understand when Harry writes in the journal it's like he's in some sort of haze. Like he's sleepwalking but in this case sleep writing.

He pulled out the journal and began to write however he was shocked to see words greet him back.

"_Hello! Can you help me? I seem to be trapped in some parallel universe!"_

The words read! Harry immediately thinking that Voldemort was back some how quickly scribbled "_Who are you?_"

"_My names Draco Malfoy! I was walking to my office I guess a week ago and when I reached for the door I ended up here that is wherever here is."_

Malfoy! This was Malfoy. Harry immediately shut the journal and put it in his cloak and appartarated back to the Ministry.

Draco who was shocked to here no replay wrote 'Hello' again and received nothing.

"_Great I'm going to be left here to die! Just great!_" he thought.

Meanwhile at the Ministry, Harry was waiting for Pansy to get back from her launch break. When she finally arrived Harry immediately began asking question.

"Pansy where did Malfoy go after you saw him last Friday?"

"He headed toward the elevators and then to his office, I would assume. Why?" Pansy asked as Hermione walked over.

"No reason but maybe something happened along the way." Harry said.

"Oh." Pansy said.

"Show me where his office is!" Harry said.

"Ok, come on." Hermione said and she led Harry and Pansy down to Draco's office while sharing an evil smile with Pansy when Harry wasn't looking. Harry was so nervous that he was fidgeting.

"Harry you seem very tense. Nothing happened while you were at home?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Harry answered quickly.

"Well here's his office." Hermione said pointing to the door with Draco's name on it.

"Has anyone been in here since his disappearance?" Harry asked.

"No!" Pansy said.

"Arthur said no one was to go near it in case there was a curse upon it or something." Hermione said.

"Well if there was we wouldn't be able to stand this close. Now I'm going to go in and look for any clues or evidence. You two stay here. Ok?" Harry said.

"Ok!" The two girls said in unison.

Harry then turned back to the door and reached for the knob. When his fingers touched it he was falling into nothing until he landed on a white sandy beach next to a very shocked Draco.

Ron who had been walking down the hall rushed over to the spot where he had saw Harry just disappear.

"What in the bloody hell just happened? Where's Harry?" Ron said horrified to Pansy and Hermione.

"I think we should tell him, Mione." Pansy said.

"Tell me what? Pans what's going on?" Ron said.

"Come on Ron we'll explain over dinner." Hermione said as she and Pansy pulled Ron away from Draco's office.

_AN: I know a cliff hanger. Well now you know how Draco disappeared. I'll post soon! Please review. Chapter Four will be up soon (Questions and Answers.)_


	4. Questions and Answers

Chapter Four: Questions and Answers

_Ron's Office_

"You did what?" Ron asked.

"Well we thought it would be good for them." Hermione said as Pansy nodded her head in agreement. Ron's mouth just hung open for several moments before he said anything.

"Hermione you know that Harry hates it when we get involved in his personal life. This was a bad idea." Ron said "And you, you went along with this. I hope Draco hex's you into oblivion after he gets out." Ron said waving his finger at Pansy.

"Ron, you know as well as I that they have been playing ring around the rosy with each other every time they are in the same room. Plus you know Harry would never admit he has feelings for Draco. Someone had to give both of them a push in the right direction." Pansy said.

"Oh, and you thought who better then you and Hermione!" Ron said.

"Well it was my idea, Ron." Hermione admitted.

"Fine, you two do what you want but don't say I didn't warn you about this." Ron said with a dramatic sigh of defeat.

"So your ok with it, sweetie?" Pansy said batting her eyelashes.

"I'm fine with it. Just don't get me involved." Ron said as he walked back to his office. Both girls smiled at Ron's retreating form, and then began to plan their little visit to Harry and Draco.

_Desert Island_

The look on Draco's face was priceless. He was so shocked that Harry would have laughed if he wasn't worrying about Draco's reaction and how he came to be here. Draco just gazed at Harry, opened his mouth a couple of times and then closed it. Finally he managed to find his voice.

"Potter, what...how...what's going on? Why do I have the feeling that you are some how the cause of all of this!" Draco spat out coolly.

"First of all I have no idea what's going on and second how could this possibly be because of me or for that matter my fault?" Harry said just as coolly trying to keep his temper under control.

"Because Potter, every time some one is near you they ended up in some crazy sitituation like the one I'm in now." Draco clipped out.

"That's...oh just shut up Malfoy." Harry said in defeat. Draco was shocked. Harry wasn't fighting back. This wasn't like the Harry he knew.

"You can't tell me to shut up on my Island Potter!" Draco snapped.

"You're Island?" Harry said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Potter, my Island. There's no other life here so it is my Island seeing as I was here first." Draco said with a look of triumph on his face.

"You know Malfoy; I really thought that you had changed. Everyone told me that you had but you are nothing more than a selfish prick." Harry said.

"Me, me, I'm not the one who's picture is always flashing all over the prophet. You say you hate all the attention but you do nothing to stop it. I've been working for ten years to have the Ministry make me an Auror but it still hasn't happened yet. You get everything handed to you on a sliver platter. So don't preach to me about being selfish. I may have had everything handed to me when I was younger but my life wasn't all sunshine and daisies." Draco snapped out. Harry new that Draco was right but he wasn't about to let him know that. Yes it's true that Draco shouldn't be where he is right now and that Harry had got Head Auror position without even asking for it but he had to protect his pride.

"Oh, boo hoo hoo. Wow Malfoy you had a bad childhood. Well you're not the only one. So you worked ten years big deal. Life doesn't come that easily. You have to work to get the things you want. Plus fame and glory isn't all its cracked up to be." Harry said and sat back down on the sand. He couldn't even remember when had stood up.

"Well...I...Fuck you Potter!" Draco yelled.

"Well, well, well it looks like our boys aren't playing nicely." boomed a voice from somewhere Harry and Draco couldn't see.

"Who's there?" Draco and Harry said at the same time.

"Oh, look there thinking alike. How cute." boomed another voice.

"Wait I know that voice." Draco said. "Pansy!?"

"Nice Pans now he knows." boomed the first voice.

"Hermione!?" Harry said.

"Where are you guys?" Draco asked looking around wildly.

"Look up!" Hermione said and there in the sky where the faces of Hermione and Pansy.

"Pansy what's going on?" Draco asked, hands on hips.

"Well, that's a very simple answer Draco!" Hermione said.

"Which is?" Harry asked.

"Seeing as you two can't seem to notice that you are totally bonkers," Hermione said.

"For each other. We figured that we would help you guys out!" Pansy finished.

"What on...Oh no! Pansy this is not funny. I have work to do. And your...Ron will be...," Draco said.

"Don't worry Dra everything's been taken care of." Pansy said.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me you two did this as a way to get us together romantically?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Hermione said.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH MALFOY! AS IF I COULD EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Harry screamed up at the sky.

"Yeah! Hey wait a minute Potter I'm not that bad looking!" Draco said.

"Well boys we'll just be leaving you to it then." Pansy said.

"Pansy you wait just one fucking minute! How exactly do we get out of here?" Draco said.

"Well boys that's for us to know and you to figure out." Hermione said as her and Pansy's face began to vanish.

"PANSY PATRICA PARKINGSON! YOU GET YOUR FUCKING FACE BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS! PANSY! FUCKING, FUCK, FUCK!" Draco screamed at the sky till he was red in the face.

"Their gone! Stop screaming before you pass out." Harry said once again returning to his seat in the sand. However he realized that that might have not been the best thing to say because Draco rounded on him.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF THEY DIDN'T WANT TO HOOK US UP WE WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN PUT IN THIS SITUATION!" Draco screamed at Harry.

"MY FAULT!" Harry yelled back rising to his feet once again. "IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE MALFOY THEY WANTED TO PUT **US** TOGETHER. **YOU'RE** IN AS MUCH FAULT AS I AM!"

Then Harry sat back down with his back towards Draco. Draco still fuming sat down the same way except a few feet away. About 20 mins pasted before they spoke again.

"Man I'm hungry." Harry said out loud but more to himself.

"The good berries are on that side of the Island Potter." Draco said pointing to the north end of the Island and then getting up and walking in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile at the Ministry in Ron's office sat Hermione and Pansy.

"Well I think they took it quite well!" Pansy said.

"As do I. We make a good team." Hermione said.

"What did I tell you! I don't want to here anything about this little plan of yours." Ron said as both girls rolled their eyes and continued to eat their launch.

_AN: I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors in this particular chapter. I wrote this during the weekend of my dance recital on my crappie laptop in word pad because the Microsoft Word version wasn't working properly. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And don't forget to leave a review. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible._

_-Malfoy218_


	5. Becoming Friends and Maybe More

Chapter Five: Becoming Friends and Maybe More

_Desert Island: Two weeks later_

Things on the Island had progressed quite nicely. Draco and Harry where actually being civil towards one another. However they still had there arguments.

"Potter I told you not to use the same pee spot as me!" Draco said outraged.

"Malfoy what difference does it make if we pee in the same spot or not! It's just pee." Harry yelled back.

"No it's not. My pee is pureblooded pee and I don't want you halfblooded pee next to mine." Draco shouted.

Harry couldn't believe they were for one having a fight about where they peed. And he also couldn't believe that Malfoy thought his pee was better.

"You know Malfoy…Ugh…" Harry began to say before he got frustrated and stormed off.

"Good. Run away." Draco yelled at Harry's retreating form.

Harry ignored Draco and kept walking. He didn't know how long he'd been walking until he realized that he was on the uncharted part of the island. He began to get nervous and started running back the way he came from. As he was running he tripped over a branch and fell into a puddle of sticky mud. As he tried to get out of the mud he realized that he was sinking.

"_This isn't mud its quick sand!_" Harry thought. Trying to remain calm he began to shout for help.

Meanwhile, back at the camp site Draco had begun to get worried. Normally when he and Harry got into a fight, Harry would return within 30 minutes. But it had been and hour and a half.

"Figures, he decided to stomp off, get himself lost and expects me to worry!" Draco huffed as he grabbed a spear he had made and his knapsack and set off to find Harry.

Draco had been walking for about an hour and was worried that he hadn't stumbled across Harry yet. He was just about to start calling for Harry when he heard shouts for help. He began to run off in the direction of the yells and almost laughed at the sight before him.

"So Potter, how are things?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Malfoy this is no time for one of your little games. Get me out!" Harry said as the quick sand was now up to his stomach.

"Why? I told you not to go beyond the marks that I set." Draco said still smirking.

"Malfoy this seriously isn't the time for this!" Harry said panic edged in his voice.

"Fine just admit you where wrong and I'll help you!" Draco said.

"DRACO PLEASE!!" Harry screamed as the quick sand began to get near his neck.

Draco was so shocked at Harry calling him by his first name that for a moment he forgot all about Harry and when he looked back Harry's head was almost submerged in quick sand.

"Oh no you don't Potter. I need you to get off this Island!" Draco said as he pulled his knapsack out. Once he found the rope made out of very sturdy vine, he tied it to a tree then around his waste and dove in the quick sand after Harry.

As he searched for a sign of flesh he began to worry that he was too late and Harry had snuck down to far but a minute later he felt a hand brush his side and grabbed it. He hauled Harry and himself out of the quick sand and collapsed on the ground. Once he got his breath back he turned to Harry and found that he was not breathing.

Draco did the only thing he could, give Harry CPR. Almost at once Harry spit out quick sand and then fell unconscious. Draco carried him all the way back to the camp site one his back and then laid him on the bed. He ripped off a piece of cloth off his robes and ran to the beach to wet it and then put it on Harry's forehead. After that all he could do was wait.

At one point Harry stated to shiver so Draco wrapped his cloak around Harry. Draco being so tired began to nod off and fell asleep next to Harry. About an hour later Harry woke up to find Draco's arm around him and the blonde fast asleep. Harry realized what had happened and began to get up when Draco stirred. Not knowing what to do Harry pretended to be unconscious?

Draco thought he felt Harry move and woke instantly only to be upset when he found him still unconscious.

"Dam it, Harry wake up!" Draco said looking at Harry. Harry who was fully awake decided maybe he should hear what else Draco would say.

"I can't be stuck here without you. Thank god you're unconscious because I would probably never get another chance to say this but I don't hate you. I never hated you. In fact I've had a crush on you for many years now. God when I had to give you mouth to mouth it was the happiest moment of my life. There is so much I wish I could do to you. I would love to rap my tongue around your cock and lick in all the cum. I want to pound into you until we both reach our high. I want to be the only one for you but you hate me. God please don't die, Harry. Wake up!" Draco said and he began to cry.

Harry who had began to get a bulged in his pants from Draco's little speech was shocked when he heard him start to cry. He had never heard Draco sound so venerable before. And Draco liked him! So he decided to talk.

"So, you have a crush on me Malfoy don't you?" Harry said eye brows raised.

"What...Oh my God Harry you're up!" Draco said running and grabbing Harry by the shoulders. _"And in more ways than one"_ he thought.

"Yeah…um…thanks." Harry said.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"For saving my life you git." Harry laughed out.

"Oh, it was nothing." Draco said. He realized that he and Harry were way to close and began to move away. Harry grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out side. You need your rest and I need to go and grab food." Draco said turning to leave.

"Oh…um….right." Harry said.

"Why did you need something?" Draco asked.

"_Yeah help with my pants,_" Harry thought. "No, just…no."

"Are you…well alright." Draco said walking to the door.

"Draco wait!" Harry said just as Draco was about to walk out the door.

"What?" he asked.

"Did…did you mean what you said earlier?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Well I kind of overheard you talking. You see I started to get up while you were still sleeping and then you began to stir so I pan kicked and pretended to still be unconscious and heard everything you said." Harry blurted out.

"You heard that?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Well…um…that is…yes I meant it." Draco said.

"You did?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I always thought you hated me, ever since you had become friends with Ron. So the only way for me to be able to talk or get close to you was to act mean and pretend to hate you." Draco said with a blush.

"Oh!" Harry said also blushing.

"So do you still hate me, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Does it look like I do?" Harry said pointing to his trousers.

At this both boys began to laugh. They laughed till Harry could no longer stand it and got up and walked over to Draco.

"Now how about you do those things with your tongue you said you would do." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Don't I look sure?" Harry said.

"I…yeah." Draco said.

"Draco what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"Well…I…I've never actually…I'm still a virgin." Draco blurted out.

"Draco I'm a virgin too. And we don't have to go all the way until you're ready." Harry said.

"But…um…well…what," Draco began to say.

"All we have to do if you want is get each other off." Harry said.

"You seem to know more about this then me." Draco exclaimed.

"To be honest I don't but I did watch a lot of porn." Harry said.

"But you were with Wood for a year and you never did anything?" Draco asked.

"That's the main reason we broke up actually. I mean there were hand jobs here and there but when it came to the other stuff I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Plus there was you." Harry said.

"Me?" Draco asked perplexed.

"Yeah you. I've had a crush on you for years too. Ron and Hermione knew and were always telling me to go for it but I thought you hated me. So Oliver came and said I should try and date other guys. But through our whole relationship it never felt right and I was still pining over your. So when Oliver wanted to have sex for the first time I couldn't do it, so he broke up with me. I guess I always wanted you to be my first." Harry said.

"Wow! That's how it was for me and Blaise." Draco said.

"I thought you hate Blaise." Harry said.

"No, I hated the fact that he couldn't make me forget about my feelings for you and the fact that you were with Wood. See Blaise new I liked you so after we broke up he kept my secrete and let me use him as my source of anger." Draco said.

All of a sudden Harry began to burst out laughing. This took Draco by surprise.

"And what pray tell is so funny?" he asked hands on his hips.

"The whole time we've thought we hated each other, when we actually wanted each other. I just find it funny is all." Harry said a whole new wave of laughter overtaking him. And this time Draco joined in.

_AN: Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update soon._

_-Malfoy218_


End file.
